My protector
by AngieMaLe
Summary: This is a fan fic about Neal Caffrey and a student...the begin is soft but when the story continues will be pornand intense..so hope you like it and wake up your fantasies! ;)
1. Chapter 1 (With changes)

Hey everyone! This is a fic based in gorgeous and wonderful Matt Bomer...he is not gay here...this is only for your fantasies! I hope you liked it and enjoing very much...I write this with my wonderful friend and sorry for my english I´m spanish and I turn into english everythin g...maybe you see parts like FIFTY SHADES OF GREY...LOVE FOR THESE BOOKS! But the porn...will be later xP So..hope you like it and i wish that you tell me what do you think about this...kiss! xx :)

**Chapter 1.**

God, I'm fatter every day ... I can not believe ... I cry to myself in my mind while I'm in my underwear in front of the mirror and review with my hand across my belly. Everything sucks in anything I enter college and still do not know when I will choose, I have no boyfriend, my parents talk about divorce lately and my brother goes to the bad life, I have to take care of my family, especially when my parents work, because my brother is a slacker apart and when I get to college I have to do chores and hide the smell when you smoke something that leaves not always the same routine, up early, studying, cooking , clean, working and studying ... just several weekends when mom and dad and I can not work out with my best friend, Alice ... not even do things we should do at our age, how to link or to party ... were to see a movie, or sleep in Alice's house after learning a new cooking recipe and leave the kitchen and our faces full of flour ... even going to the same college and meeting her when I need to relax ... it's like the sister I never had. I quickly put on my clothes I had prepared on the chair, I fix my hair and give a little color, just enough to put some false beauty over me, under the room and grab my backpack with the things of the Uni , and Alice must be at the bus stop ... at home and no one, everyone's gone cold and I'm not able to give a goodbye kiss to someone ... quickly look at the clock and see that it's almost eight, I run and I'm going to stop ... my dear friend greets me from afar by hand.

-It's cold this morning ...  
-The truth if Nat .. Also you little warm ...  
-I have been outgrown coats and know that within you can buy a new one ...-And what have I said anything, and my second mother is giving me the sermon  
-Natty ...you work hard .. literally and in every respect, you earn the salary you should spend it on yourself not others ...  
'But ... I have to pay me Alice college and help at home ...  
-Nat ... you're a woman, not a girl, a fighter and strong ... you think a bit OK? Snorted. When Alice gets dramatic, no one can overcome. The bus leaves right in front of the Uni .. Oh god .. this is all new to me, I know that being with her everything will be easier and bearable but this is beyond me. Lowering awaits Jackie, a friend we met at a concert and his brother, two years older than us ... Paul ... I think she likes me but is a very shy boy and pretty cute and the truth is hard to get the feelings.

-Hi girls. -Jackie sais hi effusive.-  
'Hello,' said holding her arm. 'Hi Paul ...  
-Hey Nat ..

This boy is impossible to get a conversation, the boys of my age pretty stupid, so I still have not love, but I hope not all be the three must go to our class together by keeping a tradition we will study the same and find a future together ...

-Natty ... very pretty you've gotten to be the first day of uni., Alice Jackie nudges to keep the joke  
'Really ... Already you want to link to a skater?  
-No ... I do not want ... I've managed only just enough to come to college ... Do not say nonsense!

They laugh as my cheeks caught the tone you take my sweater and I get a lock of hair behind her ear. We sat in the middle of class right where there are three sites and quickly seated before three other girls take it away, as crazy laugh in unison. Through the door enters a teacher, chubby, bearded ... surely if wears red, repeatedly confused with Santa Claus. It is the art teacher ... obvious .. sure you know in person who painted the caves Neanderthals ... poor. After the morning my hand hurts so much to take notes, literature professor leaves out 15min and I take the opportunity to go to the bathroom and drink some water. The corridors of the university are too broad and uni is huge, after several laps find the bathroom and I go running to him.

-Excuse Me Miss-turn and a man holding my cardigan in hand.-You dropped this ...-God ... this man has the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen in my life, please ... tell me you're PROFESSOR

-Tha-thanks ... I did not realize ...  
'I saw you were going too fast ... You okay?  
-Yes .. yes ... I needed to go to the bathroom and could not find it ...  
-What kind are you Miss ...?  
-Lawrence ... Natalie Lawrence ... I am a first year of letters ...  
- What CLASSROOM?-And this interests you, her sultry voice is preventing me speak-  
-114  
-Just that is where I will teach in two hours ... I hope to see it that way ... or you Miss Lawrence'll kick-You can get what you want and wherever-  
-I'll be there for you ... going to be the only subject that I like-

Both slow and endless hours passed, I wanted to see that teacher whose name I had no idea ... I just know it must be about 32 and that is pretty looking good. With eyes that slightly differ in the sky ... and that little difference to Michelangelo's David ... Anyway, I can only look at it and entertain with my puritanical mind while he is giving classes? Photography? She teaches photography my god ... I hope he is offered a model ... Hey Nat, stop thinking he twice your age ... and it sure is married to an aunt 90,60,90, gorgeous and elegant and you're just a girl of nearly eighteen years since sweatshirts and working in a cosmetics store ...

-Good morning ... My name is Matthew Bomer ... and I'm the teacher of photography during the first four months ... just do a replacement four months ...-Now you have removed the jacket he was wearing when I met he and his hair is still a pompadour hairstyle. His eyes mixed in a blue green hue mixed with the green jersey and your lips say kiss me What? No no ... I have not heard anything of the kind, I've spent admiring all the candy I have for teacher, like a fool. How is your wife?

'Miss Lawrence ... You okay?-I did not realize that the whole class is gone and I am left at the door looking as put fouls.  
Teacher,Yes ... I was thinking if I left something ...  
-Have a question about today's class?  
-No professor understood everything .. I really do not understand a potato because I studied it more. -  
'Glad ... and please do not tell me ... call me Matt ...  
-I feel uncomfortable, but if you want ...  
'You are very educated girl ...  
Well yes ... is as it should be ...-checked the time, took half an hour talking to him and Alice looks at me with a face of "Bitch ... while you talk with the handsome teacher I have to wait to Computer geeks "- Profe ... - Frunze his brow- I should go ... I expected my friend Alice and I have to go home to eat and then to work ...  
- Do you work?  
-Yes .. in a cosmetics store in downtown ...  
-Fence .. if you're amazing ... What's his name? 'm Sure my wife would love to go ...-I said ... he is married ... and why I have this feeling of wanting to kill her?  
-Eh yeah .. called Oriflame ...  
-Great ... see Nat. If you have any questions,tell it me ...  
'I will Matt.-both smile and walk away from there, this man is so perfect that now go home and fight in mud with his wife ... but overall it bends my age ... And for that serve?

-Nat ... what did he say?  
-I called Matt ...  
Is that all?  
And I wanted to know where I worked .. He suddenly breaks down his face and looks at me worried - Natty ... you're young ...  
-Not for another two months and apart is married ... and handsome .. very handsome .. just that ... do not get mad Alice ..

I come home hungrier than usual, as the dishes and scrub. Seen as the clerk I want to see us at work, black skirt and white shirt open neckline ... I feel like a bitch .. but it is what it is. Work is fun .. in any case, thank God I'm in a world that I like and with my Ipod I get to spend the evening lively but just laid by the ladies colonies tested 70 years ... I go home and review what we have ... photography should start there ... I do not know a potato.

-The picture is based on pictures showing those blue eyes and that hair ... what? Nat. Concentrate ... no .. I can not ... I better take a shower and go to bed,-The water jet falls despejándome my skin, close my eyes, his lips shaping my name ... god, this man has aroused my interest in exploring, might be right now with me in the shower when I was older and pretty if ... well ... come to mess in the body towel dry my hair and then I ironed and put on dinner is not the only thing I have to make as low as are all having dinner.

-Thanks for waiting ...  
'I hope to heaven ... but tomorrow I have to get up early and could not wait ...  
-Ah ... sorry mom ... but you could have warned ...  
'I'm sorry honey ...

For once dined in peace and without voices involved. I like quiet lasagna my mother and I think Matt ... Why not take it out of my head? Of course ... he is very handsome but very forbidden ...

-Heaven ... What's wrong?  
Mom-Eeeeehhh not ... 'I say raising my eyes to it. -  
- Some guy you've met in the Uni?-This woman has a detector. -  
-No mom ... are all ugly,- I bite my tongue- I was just thinking about subjects today and was making a mental list of what I have tomorrow ...  
Well ... but you know that if you have a problem, you can count on me ... - She Squeezes my hand softly-  
-I know, Mom, do not know what I'd do without her, a mother is the most important thing anyone can have and always helps me with everything. In my room the backpack is ready, while passing notes to clean with my Ipod and wassap talking with Alice.

- "Baby ... what else did the professor Matt?  
- "I told you ..."  
- "Nat .. it seems weird"  
- "Alice Agh .. I just wonder if I had doubts if I was okay ... it was my fault for staying as a stupid looking ..."  
- "Natty ... Have not you noticed the wayhe looks to you ?"  
- "What?"  
- "Yes ... he looks you weird ..."  
- "How rare?" Sighed while I give send-  
- "I do not know ... a mix Natty protection and...horny?-Suddenly I turn red and nervous-  
- "Hey Alice ... Do not talk nonsense!"  
- "Natty Hahahaha kidding .. but you were the only one who has managed to talk to that hottie teacher that we have."  
- "I know ... sometimes it's good to be so stupid"  
- "Yes .. jajajajaaj hey baby go to sleep, see you tomorrow ... get pretty for your boyfriend ;) xx"

AGH. Alice always liked exaggerated and bitten, but this is no nonsense ...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I have photography lesson today to third hour, the nerves burn my skin...I turn to nervious,I have ever think that I could have a man like him by teacher.

-Guys...I'm going to ask you a homework for the next month...

-And what have we to write in it Neal?-EVeryone turn to Alice, I look her furious,He runs his hand through his hair and laughs,He doesn't look like a professor,professours dont use to be so looking good,they are not too sexy and much less they don't act like this.-

-Miss Forbes...I'm gonna to explain right now...

-How could you tell him Neal?

-He told to call him like that isn't it?

-No honey...he told it me...

-Why you yes and the other people notHe is very cool because he is "young" I don't think that he cares...

-Bah...Now he will know that we were talking about him...thank you Alice...

-I don't think so...he said that his name was Matt...calm down or you will pass out...

The lesson pass and I am spellbound again with him,this man turns to me more than a guy of my age or a twenties...Today he is wearing a black ajusted t-shirt, a lether black jacket and jeans and he has a body that seems trained..his wife must be sooo happy...Why do I want kill her again? My look literally eats him while he explains what we have to do, I look around and I see I am not the only girl who is spellbound...I think the most female part of the class is not goins to pass this subject...

-This is all guys...you have one month...-He takes his billfold and goes.I take and go to the bathroom before pass the fifteen minutes that we have to rest and I see he is stopped and talking with my proff of the next class,I prefer not to stop o I will be spellbound again I dont want pee myself...I run to the bath and and I pee,later I wash my hands and I dry them in the dryer...My god he was resistless...

-Alec...I'm goint later to my job...stop of do your havoc...

-Little sister...Don't control my life please...

-I control it 'cause you're my brother and I'm worried about you..I know what you do and I don't want you're in problems...

-Little sister- He takes my head between his hands and he closes to me- Calm down...I know what I am doing and believe me, I wish I hadn't this life...but It's what I have and I've got to pay my liabilities...

-I just ask...to protect you...

I leave home and I take the bus to go to my job...when I'm there I take on my IPod.

-Natty...keep this box...It's the new collection of lipstick and shadow, place them where the old and put here and bring it to the store ...

-Ok...Anything else?

-Yes...take care of your work

Mi boss Laurah is not too old,sha must has Neal's age...Why he is always an example for me? She is pretty and sympathetic,but sometimes she answers reluctantly like now and she is a bit stingy...but she is good person too...The lipstick decorate the shelving of "New acquisitions" by myself,I have a lot of imagination and I love this...

-It's being perfect- The hairs on my body stand on end and my skin gets chicken...I close my eyes one moment and breath . I manage to turn around and smile very shy.

-Thank-Thank you...

-It's good have to found you in your working hours...


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again everybody! I just want to tell you if you like the story please follow or comment it will make me a lot of illusion and second I've made a twitter for the story I will upload hot pics,and info about the story... MyProStory Hope to see you there family! :)

**CHAPTER 3.**

-Oh yes...Do you want something?

-Yes...eeehhh this is my wife Caroline-God send me help to take the pieces of my broken heart.-

-Nice to meet you.-I give her my hand and and she tightens up it showing me all her white theets.-

-Nice to meet you too Natalie..Matt has told me that you are his college student...It's a placer...

-I can say the same Mrs Caffrey...

-Call me Caroline please...I will be married but I'm young...-Young? The truth is that she must be aoun 27 or 28 years old...and she is very pretty,she looks like old,she has a very big green eyes and a long blonde hair that comes to her hip. It's normal that he's with a woman like this...She is not Claudia SHiffer but me with almost nineteen years old...I'm so normal...

-Welll...Do you want something?

-Yes...Matt told me to come to see you and I go to look around as If I want something...

-Ok..go..If you need that I help you...

-No It's ok...Thanks...-She goes and I am alone with Neal. I feel impotence and desire to want to strangle her with tights-

-How long have you been here?

-Mmm around two years ago...from sixteen years old...

-You are nineteen years old..right?

-Yes...how you know...

-I imagine it...You look older...

-Older? I think that I'm not going to take it like a compliment...

-No no...It's only you look older...nothing more...

-What I would do in the Uni being older?

-Natalie...there are ola people in the Uni...of all ages...or they do other carreras...

-Yes...that's true...But I dont wanna lose my time...

-Yo do it well...SIncerely,you look older...not only for your physical if not for your open and mature mine...

-Yes...I'm looking for my life by myself...

-Have you got boyfriend?-WHAT?! And what he cares?-

-Well..no..I haven't gor boyfriend..no time and no one looks to me...

-I don't understand why...-He says while he takes a leaflet of the bar-

-Well I don't know...Matt I'm sorry but I have to put in this box which heighs a lot in the store,sorry for leave you here but I have to work...My boss is looking me with bad face- We both look her and we laugh-

-Does It weighs a lot?

-Yes...so..much..-I say while I take the box.-

-Let me help you...

-No...It' ok..-Late..one of his hand grabs my arm and his other hand grabs the box-

-Do you guide me to the store?

-Yes...-I put myself in front of him,He shows his head for one side of the box and goes behind me. I am nervious,I open the door and guide him for the corridor.-

-Here please...

-Of course...-He lets the box in the shelving and hits a box with mixed paints of nails and staining his t-shirt. He takes it off...Oh my god...he has a great body...with a little muscles and defined...THis man is simply perfect...I look him like a fool...Quickly I apart my eyes of him and speak.-

-Do you want that I clean his t-shirt?

-No...It's ok...

-BUt..you are not going to be without t-shirt...

-I will use my jacket...

-Well..I will take his jacket tomorrow at class...

-Like you want...and what happens with call me Matt?

-I'm sorry...I will take it tomorrow...

-Ok...-Quickly I find one of our t-shirt and give it him.-

-I'm sorry Matt..

-Don't worry...See you tomorrow in class...

He dissapears from the shop leaving me with the desire to storke his body...My Lord...what a man!

_-"Alice...Matt has been in my shop today..."_

_-"Whaaaaat?!"_

_-"Aha...with his wife :("_

_-"Oh shit...How is her?"_

_-"Very pretty...but so much superficial...I don't know"_

_-"Bah...You haven't got competence!"_

_-"Hahahah Alice...leave ir..He is not for me"_

_-"I know...But try it...Good night honey"_

_-"Good night :) x"_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4.**

I fallen sleep this morning and I'm going fast reading my things. I'm coming to my Uni with my red face and my hair scrambled. Firts lesson, story...oday photography is in second hour and after of yesterday I feel like was now,and I don't understand anything of his class for his fault, I should ask him my doubts and I can take confidence in that way...But I have be happy with only that...

-Matt...-I say whispering-

-Hi pretty...-Oh-

-Here's your shirt...

-Ok...but don't give it me here...people can think bad...

-I understand...-Think bad? WHy? For passing a great night with you? No man... If only!-  
I have a doubt about homework...

-Tell me...

-I don't understand about the angle and the camera lens...

-Don't worry about that...I can explain it you in a second...If you want lose the next lessons I can explain it you...

-It's ok...-Hey everybody...for you information..I go with this chocolate a little time-

-There is not problem...when the class ends you wait for me here...

-Perfect...

The class goes spend slooooowly for my desires to see him "You wait for me" How these three words could make a lot of tension. The siren plays at the end, radiating of happiness I wait for in front of his table ,he looks ahead bumping with my look and he smiles me...god I think I'm gonna die...

-Ready?

-Yes...

-Weŕe going to go to a place,I take my camera and I will explain you everything you need to know...

-Thank you so much Matt...

-You're welcome- He smiles me and opens the door of his car. God this is awesome.-

-Could you put music?- He turns to me before of get his sunglasses and looks to me sexy.-

-What do you want to listen?

-Surprise me teacher!- This time he looks to me with a reproach look and makes me pout.-

-Don't tell me teacher..you make me feel old!-

-You are not old and you are very attractive...and...old people not use to be so attractive...He looks to me with a sexy face,smiles me and doesn't reply me. Why he doesn't reply me? He lets me in ridiculous...-

-We are already here...- He goes out of the car and opens my door very cavalierly.- NOw is time to walk...

-Sure? Walk? I'm not wearing my mountain's boots...

-Well...you have two options...either you go walking or I take you in my arms...You choose...

-Eemmm I think I'm going to choose the second option,the first seems unconfortable...  
-I tell him puting my best smile.-

-But...Do you know what are you saying?

-Yes...I prefer go with you before of nail me all crystals of the way...

-Sure?

-Yes teacher!-He didn't give me time to finish my sentence and he already had me in his arms.-

-Do you go confortable Natalie?

-Yes teacher- JAckass you already can taking me good- Matt c'mon take me good or leave me in the floor...

-Do you wanty to go walking now?- I thought you wanted that I took you in my arms...

-Exactly...In you arms,not in your shoulders...

-DOn't complain! Even I shouldn't take you,you are my student,not my niece...

-What? Then Wy do you take me?

-Because right now you are under my responsibility and I have to look after of you.

-Oh c'mon...I can look after of myself I don't need any babysitting...

-Ha,now I'am a babysitting,what I have to hear...-He reproachs me and continues walking. Suddenly, he stops, he gets down me and back to take me in his arms like a princess. I smile and he smiles me.- Better?

-Yes..much better...Thanks.- WHile he took me in his arms we were still speaking about the phots that we were to take untill MAtt slips making us to fall- Are you ok!?

-Ask it to my ankle...-I crouch to his ankle and I ask him while I stroke his ankle.-

-MAtt's ankle...are you right?

-Ha ha ha very fynny Natalie...No it's true...It hurts to me very much...I think that I couldn't walk much more...

-Well we can stay here too...There is a very beautiful landscape...Really...I'm sorry Matt,It has been my fault for make that you took me in your arms...-I look down distressed and he lifts my face making look to him.-

-No Natty don't worry...Forgive me for not to give you the class that I had promissed you...

-The class cares a whistle to me.- His looks is of surprised.-

-Eeehhh That vocabulary miss!- I frown-

-Ah...well...You have not massage now!- I sit next to him-

-Did you go to give a massage?

-Well not you...Mrs Ankle...

-I think that Mr. ANkle would be very happy ifyou give him a massage.

-Ok...But I only do for Mr. Ankle- I say him while I take off my jacket and crouch in front of him.-

-Can I take your shoe? - ANd your t-shirt and you trousands-

-Yes...BUt be carrefull please- I start to massage- Auh! DOn't squeeze...

-I'm sorry- He starts to give me intructions about how to do it in a very professional way...He understand a lot...It's weird..-How do you know a lot?

-It would surprise you to know everything I know...

-Uh It's misterious!

-I know...Do you know something? It hurts my shoulder for have taken you...right here.- He says while he points he left shoulder.-

-Here?-I say while I massage his shoulder.-

-Yes...Why do you think I'm misterious?- He says while he approachs to me-

-I don't know..because I don't know very much about you...altrought you're tacher...

-What do you want to know?

-Full name.- He frows-

-Neal Caffrey...

-Age?

-Twenty...

-thirty...

-What do you think?

-Thirty two?

-Uh near...I'm thirty four...-Ouch!- Anything else?

-Emm How long are you married?

-Hmm..Four years ago.-He whispers in my ear.-

-Why do you whispers it in my ear?

-Because...That's a secret miss Lawrence.

-Ok.-Fuck! Why the hell he whispers in my ear? Does he want to make me feel more nervious.? And he is approaching more to me.-

-C'mon c'mon more questions..I like very much this game...-Oh god I can feel his breath-

-Sons?- PLease say no...-

-No! WHt do you think ? Im too young for that...-He winks me.-

-Hahah but have you think in have them?

-Yes...but not yes...not with Carol...-Hhhmm he smells mint.-

-Then...-Oh our noses are bumping..NO Natt you can't kiss with your professor! althrough he's very looking good. Ouch! What is that in Matt's head? A bird's shit?-

-SHit!

-Yes..Literally! Hahahahahahahah

-And this to finish the day complete...C'mon don't laugh more of me...

-I'm sorry...is that hahaha God Matt let me that I clean that...I think I take wipes in my bag.-Stupid birds that interrupt kisses.-

-Are you going to clean me or to looking me all day?- Looking yo all da it will be perfect-

-I have thought that I can't let to pass this moment...I have to inmortalize this.- I say him while i take my camera.-

-Don't fuck me! Are you going to take a picture with a bird's shit in my head?

-Oh yes.-I press the bottom- Done.

-Very good..continue for where we went...

-Where?-He smiles and points me his cheeck.-

-Oh..ok-In the cheeck? I will prefer a wet place...I approach to him and and give him a kiss in his cheek and when I stand up he pulled my arm and I fall in his lap. He disorders my hair and take my camera of my hands.

-Ooh no!- And in tha tmoment he press the bottom and photo!- A very beautiful way to revenge huh?

-I owed you... Im the proffesor and you have to pay me attention!

-Ok ok...

-THat's much better...Well- He looks his watch- It's time to go...

-And how we are going to come back? Your ankle...

-Correct. Do you know to drive?

-I haven't got license but I know to drive...

-Perfect because you'll have to drive.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5.**

We go in his car and I convince him to go to the hospital to check out his leg and after of a long and tricky conversation he accepts reluctantly and making pout to me. He is so cute when he does that...well hi is cute always.

-Very well Mr Caffrey,you only have to stay in repose a few days,taking the medication and taking off the bandage every two days. If you want,your girlfriend can bandage your feet.

-Oh no,we are not couple.- We both say to the unison.-

-Oh I'm sorry. I thought that...well,you make a very beautiful couple.-I turn in red like the extinguisher of the wall-

After of the embarrasing moment with the Doctor,we go to MAtt's house.

8like him)

-Look what time it is. I'm hungry.

-Yes,I should go to my home.

-Why don't you stay here and we have lunch together?-WHat? Really?!- I suposse you are hungry and my wife is not in home...Remember I can't move for your fault.

-Do you intend that I cooking for you?- He doesn't answer me and he only smiles me. Can I say no to that gorgeous smile?-

-If you insist..

I park his car in front of his house and wow! What a house! I like it very much (like him). I leave the car and help him to go out of the car and with diffilcut we climb the steps. Oh God, He is so close to me that I am drunk with his perfum.

-This is exquisite Natty.- I blush.-

-Thanks...DO all your students cooking well?

-DO you think that I invite all of my cas... students to have lunch with me?-I look confuse to him-

-Am I the first?

-Well...yes...-In my mind appears a smile of ear to ear-

-DO you know? Proffeseour and students don't make these things.

-And what things they have to do?

-I don't know...but this seems a meet of friends..

-Are we not friends already? You know perfectly like me that this is more that a proffeseour-student from our lesson of photography smashed.-I look down and come back to look overwhelmed-

-I don't use to have friends so...

-So what?-He looks smiling-

-So...proffeseours...so adults...so...

-So attractive right?- I'm blush again...this man wants to kill me-

-Yes...I suposse...

-Hey...you said that I was attractive...

-No...I've said tha elders are not attractive...that is very different...-He looks to me with a imp's face while he drinks other sip of his beer and I almost drown with my food.-

-Hey1 Hey! Breath! You drowing Miss blush.

-You don't find a solution saying these things. I'm not blushing...I was red because I was going to drown my self.

-Oh yes sure...If you are taking all day blushing...and all about when you gave me the massage...the massages.-He says with impetus.-

-Well...you are speciallist in making me...uncomfortable?-

-Do I make you feel uncomfortable? In what feeling?

-Well...

-Do I interrupt something?!


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER SIX.**_

Oh no...It's Caroline!

-Caroline...

-Your foot...What is she doing here?

-I twisted my ankle...

-How?

-I stumbled...

-And I repeat again...What is she doing here? -He looks to me asking for help-

-I came to take his t-shirt...It was stained of enamel...

-Ah it's true..my husband came back of your store without t-shirt.-I'm blushed-

-Have you eaten Carol?

-Yes...I'm going to have shower...-She looks to me angry- See you Natalie...

-Bye Mrs. Caffrey...-I said it with emphasis while Matt looks the scene amazed- Well Matt- I think I should to go. Right?

-Don't you finish your dessert?-I wish you were my dessert-

-I don't have hungry now...and I'm late to go to work...

-Whatever you want. I spend a very good time...In spite of the accidents...We could repeat again...

-I don't want that your wife take my eyes off or something like that.- I say it with a fake anger and I go.-

I come to my house and start to have dress with the euphoria inside of my body. I need a shower to relax me...But I have to work now! Maybe that isa solution to clean my mind and turn off the temperature of my body.

-Where have you been?

-I've eaten with Alice...

-Where? I called her and she told me that you weren't with her...-Shit!-

-Ok...I have been in the library...Doing my homework,looking information and I ate there.

-Ok...I hope you weren't in a trouble...

-Don't be silly! I only stay in the university because I vad to finish my homeworks...Is not nothing weird right?

-I believe you- He puts his hand over my head-

-And I don't need any babysitting.

-You don't know that...

Stupid brother I can have confidence in him and I hide all his secrets.

-Well Alec...I have to work...Thing that you should to do too.

-Don't control me Natalie...

-You neigther!-Everyone wants to make me angry...only one part of the day has been special.-

Im tired...We have had to change the decoration of the shop and my second job of babysitiing with Neal,because he is very handsome but very stupid. All this is very surrealist and I have to see him tomorrow again...I don't want to remember the scene with his wife..Agh! God...Have we been just to kiss? Yes...this is very surrealist...And I have lost calls from Alice...I will call her...

-Hello Alice...

-Miss Lawrence...Where have you been this evening?

-In the university,in my job and in m house...Where if not?

-I don't know...with something special...

-Oh yes...with my brother...

-Natt...don't be silly...your brother is not nothing special...

-Well..then I haven't been with anyone...

-C'mon! I don't believe that you have spend all day in the university...you are not crazy...and We haven't got any job to stay in the university...

-Yes we have. Photography's homeworks...

-Aaaaahhhhh...God Miss Natalie Lawrence...don't tell me that you spend all day with that god of beauty.

-God of beauty? Who is him?

-C'mon baby...don't pretend to lie me...

-Alice...I'm tired...Good night!

-What have you been doinglskdhfcklds?-I stop the call. She is very heavy-

I can't be awake more time. I go to my bed...What intense day...and I fall asleep.


End file.
